


Swimming hall and water jets

by MissFieryHeart



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, I just call them swimming halls really, Kissing, Kylo caretaker, Kylo is nice, Past Child Abuse, Rey is in heaven, Rey is shy, Snoke is nice, Swimming Pools, Swimming hall, getting caught, i guess, make-out session, sinful water jet pressure, this story escalated quickly, yeah i went there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-11-20 14:07:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11337057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissFieryHeart/pseuds/MissFieryHeart
Summary: Rey loves to swim every weekend when she isn’t working. The siren song of the water jets is calling her and what does Rey do when getting caught by the sexy lifeguard, that she have had a crush on for months? Blush and then some…





	1. Getting caught

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have read this fic before 24/08/17, then note that this chapter is about TWICE as long as it was before :) and I have corrected smaller mistakes/details to make the story flow better.  
> ALSO I raised this from Mature to Explicit since I am not entirely sure this fits the category Mature any longer (and I do not wish to offend Mature-readers-only by tossing Explicit in their face 0.0 )  
> I wrote in the beginning that Rey comes during the evening hours in the weekends. It means Friday as well and is where this story begins, just because it will give them both Saturday and Sunday to get to know each other ;-)

 

Rey was quite the bather. Every weekend, she went swimming at the swimming hall in the evenings. It wasn’t a big water world, like the one a couple of miles outside the town. This one was a simple, tedious ‘lanes up and down’. For Rey, it was perfect; the calmness particular at night-time, dark outside and the sexy redheaded lifeguard of cause.

 

If it hadn’t been for some eccentric, old coot always in a bath-robe named Mr. Snoke, then the swimming hall would most certainly have closed. The local news said that Mr. Snoke had donated his entire fortune when he died last year to the swimming hall for some bizarre reason. Someone must have sweet-talked their ass off for being able to save this almost obsolete swimming hall.

 

So Rey was thankful to the strange old man and his money, because even though Rey didn’t major in economics, she could still figure out that there were simply not enough people to make it go around. Often when she was out swimming, there were only three or four others elderly people doing their water aerobics or mindlessly swimming lanes.

 

Rey was thankful that there were only ever a few other people and _all_ who left her alone, since her motives were not just for swimming but also more nefarious reasons. She would sneak into the poorly made cave that should look natural but really didn’t; a poor attempt to be more than just ‘lanes up and down’. However Rey was always alone in there and there she would lean up against the wall where the water jets were.

 

She hadn’t got laid in forever and the water pressure against her centre was to die for. She leaned against the narrow grills where the water would gently slosh over and disappear, as the pressure would make all the right kinds of tingles inside her. She really _shouldn’t_ do this, she knew that. But every time she went swimming, the call of the pleasure jets would siren her. About three weeks in, it would be a common occurrence for her.

 

Her daydreams were always the same. She would close her eyes and drift off in the pleasure of the jets and imagine her lifeguard’s fingers toying with her. Though today she was abruptly disturbed by a voice laced with amusement. “You do realize we know where the jets are, don’t you”, she could hear his smirk before she even looked up. Just six feet from her, at the entry to the cave stood _her_ lifeguard.

 

The deep yellow hair tousle down like a golden wavy crown over his forehead _and didn’t that just look all kinds of sexy…_ Beside the point that he now had caught her in the act _. Well, fuck_. Her face turned pink and Rey slowly scooted a few inches away, then some more and a bit more again. Hoping in some comical fashion that she could move out of the sinful place, without him finding out.

 

His eyebrow lifted and his smile widened “you don’t have to stop because of me… by all means” he gestured for her to continue. Rey shook her head and bit her lower lip embarrassed. She couldn’t possible get more red in the face now. There was a rustle with fabric and out of her line of sight she could see his T-shirt was tossed, leaving only his red bathing shorts with the small black swimming hall logo on the side.

 

He slowly stepped down the stairs into the cave, like a tiger on the prowl, lurking in the shadows just waiting to pounce on its prey. Rey swallowed hard and pressed her chest against the wall, looking over her shoulder. “wha… what are you doing”. Her question and obvious nervousness only resulted in a mischievous smirk from her sexy lifeguard.

 

Slowly he closed in on her, making Rey tremble in anticipation. She would be lying to herself if she hadn’t fantasied about this more than once. He now stood only inches away from her back. His warm long fingers stroke her arms up and down, making Rey sway a bit; it was almost like he hypnotised her. “You know, I have kept an eye out for you for months now… and still you evade me, my little water nymph”

 

“Huh” she answered delirious, his hands on her, his sinful lips next to her ear. It had to be a dream, a really wet dream. Rey licked her lips and turned slowly around, still dazed that her sexy lifeguard was finally touching her. All those lonely nights with nothing but her fingers and her fantasy of him to keep her company.

 

She looked up with a hopeful expression as his magic fingers slowly ran up her neck and weaved into her damp hair. He licked his lips and bent down, meeting her lips as they parted while her fingers drifted over his abs and pecks. If the jets hadn’t made her moist below, the wet tongue kissing and his half naked body close to her did.

 

He parted from her lips, a gentle and pleased smile spread over his reddened lips. “We are actually closed now, but I promised my co-worker I would shut down when I left”. Rey’s eyes went wide; she didn’t realize just how long she had been standing in the cave fantasising about her lifeguard and that is when it struck her, “I don’t know your name”.

 

He chuckled “you can call me Hux, my little water nymph… I hate my first name” he explained. Confused she raised a brow, hoping he would say it anyways. Her determination gave her a smirk from him, “it’s Armitage, but I still prefer Hux… and you, my little water nymph, do you have a name”. Rey couldn’t help grin from ear to ear at his tenacity to call her that “I’m Rey”.

 

Hux smiled and gave her a peck on the lips, short and sweet. “Rey… I love it”. He embraced her small waist with his slender, yet strong arms and gave another peck on the tip of her nose. “Well Rey, would you like to stay a little longer”?  His face transformed into a set of hooded, green eyes and the same devious smirk from before, that told Rey exactly what Hux had in mind.

 

Rey bit her lover lip; she had been dreaming of him for so long. No way was she going to let that opportunity slip through her fingers just because she was a bit shy. She looked at him and nodded shyly. Hux nodded clearly pleased and let his arms fall off her back. Hux stroked down her arms to take her hands, still keeping eye contact with her and lifted her arms up over her head, folding his fingers into hers.

 

Her body felt like it was burning up when he kissed her deeply, slowly grinding up against her core, making Rey gasp into his mouth. He took the opportunity and slit his tongue inside her again, dancing around her tongue. Rey felt a rush through her, tingling all over and gave up all sense of modesty and rolled her hips into him, feeling his hard-on hit just the right spot.

 

She arched her back into his muscular chest, _damn was he just all muscle and bone?!_ Rey hadn’t imagined him being so ripped under his boring employee t-shirt. She had only imagined him to be slender of build, just like her, but this! _Hot-damn!_ Hux clasped his one hand around her wrists, his strong grip held her tight while the other hand travelled downwards.

 

They parted lips as his hand travelled down her body. Rey gasped and rolled into him, his fingers travelling feathery light down her arm, to her side and slide over the edge of her bikini’s edge. Her breath came out short and when she opened her eyes, she found Hux staring at her with hooded eyes. His intense stare set her ablaze and _oh_ how she wanted more.

 

Furrowing her brows and tipping her hips upwards to his fingers, she whispered “ple… please”. Hux smirked at that vague request “please what, little nymph” both to make sure she wanted him and to get her verbal consent. “Please…” she paused and swallowed. She had never been this forward before. Licking her lips, Rey continued “please finger me” she blushed at her own crass words.

 

Apparently it did the trick for Hux, because he looked like a wolf that had just been giving an injured rabbit to devourer. His long finger was instantly inside her bikini and if Rey hadn’t been strung up in her arms, she would have dragged her nails down his back. _Fuck it felt good_. His fingers inside and his lips grazing over the shell of her ear.

 

“You are so tight, little nymph” Hux whispered in a strained voice. Rey closed her eyes and gave into his administrations; his hand clasped around her core, grinding up over her nub when a second finger joined the first. Hux let go of her hands in favour of sliding his hand up under her bikini top, rubbing his thump over her hardened nipple.

 

Her nails bit his back as his finger rolled over her nipple again and again, making her arch into him. He began to kiss her down her neck, biting her softly as he went along. “Fuck you’re gorgeous” his voice was raspy and Rey could feel his hard grid slowly rubbing against her hip, eager to levitate some of the pressure that was building inside him.

 

Spurred on by his devious hands and lips on her body, Rey stretched the waistband of his bathing shorts, making room for her hand, slowly slithered down to grasp around his rock-hard cock. She licked her lips, thinking of how far up he could fill her with that impressive length of his. He was by far the longest she had ever felt.

 

Hux haltered in his movement when her fingers were on him, gasping for air “Oh fuck, Rey”. She followed his pace with his own fingers inside her, rolling herself onto his hand every time Hux would moan into her ear. Not willing to follow his slower pace, Rey started to pump him a bit faster, wanting to hear his delicious moans… wanting more… faster… harder.

 

A shiver travelled all the way through her body when a deep groan emerged and he licked her earlobe. Hux began to follow her pace and Rey could tell, they were both close now. “Oh Hux… yes… there… right there…” her eyebrows furrowed and her mouth open, panting and whimpering for him. “Oh, yes… oh please don’t stop Hux”. Every time she said his name Rey felt his cock twitch in her hand and a little more of his calm demeanour was chinked off his façade.

 

Hux redrew his hand from her breast and made her look at him. “We…” he swallowed hard “we can’t be in the water when…“ Rey, not caring for anything other than his cock inside her at the given time, had a different suggestion. With hooded eyes, Rey looked at him “if you come inside me, then you’re not technically in the pool”.

 

Hux choked and quickly tugged his shorts down on his hips. Thrilled that he also wanted to take it further, Rey gave a small squeal of joy and gracefully folded her legs around his waist. With one arm around his neck and the other to slide her bottoms to the side, her mouth fell open like an ‘o’ when he entered her. _Fuck, he filled her up perfectly_.

 

“Hux… oh Hux… fuck me, please” Rey could hardly wait anymore, her entire body shaking with pleasure. Hux grabbed her ass in one hand and held her waist tightly with the other, shielding her from the coarse edge of the wall. Slowly he slid in and out of her, only coming half the way out before sliding inside her again.

 

Rey tried to undulate into him to make him go faster, but Hux just smirked and kept his keen eye on her face and kept going in his torturously slow pace. The build-up was torment for Rey, not enough and yet so good. She wasn’t used to slow sex, it was always hard and rough, hitting all the right spots inside her. Her hands pawed his neck, desperate to speed up the rhythm.

 

But then Hux managed to find just the right angle, rolling his hips and making Rey squirm. It still wasn’t enough though, she needed more. “Please…” when Hux chuckled at her, she opened her eyes, slightly annoyed. “It’s hard to be much faster in the water, little nymph, but if we were to go out of the water…” she could tell he was trying his best to restrain himself right now.

 

Rey huffed irritated; she had a nagging suspicion that Hux only tortured her because he wanted them out of the water. _So what_ if they came in the water… aaand a picture of a family playing in the water quickly made her want to run as fast out of the water as she could. She didn’t exactly think of that. _Not cool Rey, not cool!_

 

She nodded and was about to detach her legs from his waist, but before she could remove herself from him, he grabbed her thighs and stared to walk up with her. Not having the water to lift her weight seems to make no difference at all to Hux, as he carried her the 30 feet from the cave to what she always assumed was the staff’s locker room.

 

As suspected, it was a locker room, fitted with shower stalls and a long bench with a coat rack above, where a solitary jacked hung and a bag below, flung up against the metal pole. Rey looked back at Hux, smiling and wiggling a little, making him groan.

 

Hux kissed her softly on the lips “are you on the pill” making sure he would not give her 18 years of trouble for one night. Rey smiled, appreciating his carefulness, when she herself had been absolutely reckless “yes… and clean, just so you won’t get paranoid later”, giving him a bright smile and wiggling some more, urging him to continue.

 

“Sooo, are we gonna talk or…” Rey asked him teasingly. Her earlier shyness completely gone, erased by her want to get thoroughly fucked. Hux gave her a devious smile and kissed her roughly on the lips, Rey could tell he moved again, when suddenly a cold wall softly hit her back. Starting to pump inside her again, Hux increased his tempo rapidly, both of them moaning and panting for air as he hit all the right spots.

 

“Fuck baby, you’re so tight” he said through gridded teeth, making Rey whimper. _Oh if he didn’t just hit all the right spots inside her._ Rey’s head fell back, hitting the wall with a small thud. Hot and cold tingled through her body, her walls clenched around his impressive length. “Hux… I’m gonna… oh FUCK!” her nails raked down his arms, red angry marks drawn into his porcelain skin, spurring him on.

 

“Fuck Rey, oh gods yes… oh yes, come for me, let me feel you come” he pumped her furiously, groaning and panting. Hux’s fingers dug into her thighs as he continued his rapid pace, slamming his hips against hers. “Oh gods… Hux… oh please don’t stop…” Rey’s breath stopped, as a second orgasm nearly ripped her apart, her scream bouncing off the locker rooms walls.

 

Hux pumped into her beginning to lose his rhythm. His eyes dark with lust, watching her writhe against the wall, her breath coming out in short huffs and whimpers of pleasure. His punishing speed prolonged her high and Rey could have sworn Hux had read the secret manual on how to please women. Hux cursed as he came inside her; white ropes of cum filling her up, making Rey hum in delight of the jutting sensation.

 

Her walls milked him, making Hux shutter and lick his lips. “Fu… FUCK” placing his forehead on hers “I could stay like this forever” his voice was low and jagged and his body still shivered when her walls contracted around him. Rey giggled “well I would like a shower first if it’s not too much to ask”. Hux gave her a smirk and carried her out into a showering stall, carefully letting her down on her slightly wobbly legs.

 

They quickly stripped down and cleaned themselves, but when Hux started to dry off, Rey stood shifting a bit, looking down at the towel Hux had found for her. He looked up at her with anxiety in his eyes “what? Something wrong… any regrets?” Rey appreciated how Hux didn’t just think of himself but actually wanted to make sure she was okay.

 

“No, it’s…” she looked down, it was silly to ask, but Rey had always wanted to swim in the dark of night, but renting an entire swimming hall for that, was a bit beyond what her wallet could allow her. Her silence made Hux paddle over to her on his wet feet, his towel forgotten on the bench as he carefully placed his hands on her arms.

 

He tilted his head a bit, urging her to look at him “are you sure you are okay”? Rey smiled, her shyness returned. _This is so stupid_ , Rey sighed internally, _just ask him_. “I… I have never been in a swimming hall at night and I would like to … you know… be with you some more.” her hands flew up like a defense ”not just for sex… but… just to be with you”.

 

Rey knew she sounded like a silly school girl with a crush and after what they _just_ have done, she really hated that her shyness came back with a vengeance. Hux tipped her chin up, his eyes were soft and his touch gentle as could be. “I would love that, Rey” giving her a peck on the lips, causing Rey to smile brightly up at him.

 

 


	2. Midnight swimming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey and Hux goes for a midnight swim and gets to know a little more about one another.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Both Rey and Hux POV this chapter.

 

With their naked bodies covered with swimwear once more, Hux entwined his fingers with hers and led her out into the swimming area again. He looked at Rey and pointed at the long lanes and then to the cave. “Lanes or cave” Rey gave him a smirk and with that as her reply, Hux grinned and started to walk towards the cave.

 

They walked down into the warm water and Rey’s muscles felt relaxed at once. The light below the water on every side of the cave made the water look enchanting. She let her body lift up and floated on the water surface, feeling her hair float like seaweed swaying to the gentle flow the water. Rey suddenly felt his warm, moist lips on hers; smiling against his mouth, Rey stood and kissed him deeply.

 

Being in the cave at nighttime with only him felt magical and Rey never wanted to leave her little sanctuary. She hummed happily into his mouth, sliding her fingers through his wet hair. It was a more dark color of red now that it was wet and it almost made her wish he had dried it before they walked out again, loving how his natural color looked.

 

Hux parted from the kiss and looked up to where her fingers were combing through his hair. “You seem to like my hair more than me” he said dryly though still with a small smile on his lips. She tilted her head and looked up at his dark mane, ruffling it a bit. “I like it even better when its dry… then your regal color comes to it full flourish”.

 

His bark of laughter gave her a startle and Rey raised a brow in question. She was pretty sure she hadn’t said anything funny and her self-conscience was poking her when he laughed at her. Hux lightened up and smiled at her “you are the first one to comment on my hair color as ‘regal’… or anything positive really” giving her a thankful kiss on her lips.

 

Blinking confused, Rey couldn’t understand why. His hair was the color of strong Vikings and powerful emperors. It was fiery passion and strength all mixed up into one amazing color. Rey looked at his hair again, pushing his hair back gently. When he had his hair pushed back like that, he looked more hard on the exterior but also more powerful.

 

Sensing Hux might have trouble believing her, Rey looked at him with a serious look “I never give a compliment I don’t mean”. Retracting her hands to place them along his ribcage instead, she gave a gentle smile “and I think it makes you look powerful and beautiful” Rey grimaced when she said ‘beautiful’, remembering that some men did _not_ like to be called that.

 

Luckily Hux just chuckled and kissed her nose “thank you, it’s sweet of you to say” his tone gentle and warm. Rey caught a hint of mischief in his eyes before he continued “even if you just called me beautiful” he said, poking her side teasingly. Rey smirked, thankful that he could take the compliment and not get all fuzzy about it and punched him in his ribs as revenge for his teasing.

 

Holding on to his ribs, he fainted to be hurt “ouch, careful now” and grinned. Rey giggled and shook her head, giving him a peck on the lips. She dived into the water to warm her upper body, keeping only her head above. Rey thought how much she appreciated the cave. If it hadn’t been for this cave, she’d never had talked to Hux.

 

“I really like this cave” she said beaming up at him, her hazel eyes filled with affection. Hux smiled, following her train of thought. “Yeah, if it hadn’t been for old man Snoke, this cave would never had been build. Heck, the entire swimming hall would be sold and demolished to make way for some overcrowded mall or something like that”.

 

Rey smiled “overcrowded, huh… I don’t like big crowds either” seeing where he was getting at. Hux smiled gently and followed her down into the water as well, his fingers around Rey’s waist, tugging her gently so his shoulders could rest up against a wall and then pulling her over into his lap. It wasn’t a sensual gesture; more one of comfort and warmth.

 

Looking at him, Rey hoped that this wouldn’t just be a one-time thing though now Hux was looking at the water beside them, like he couldn’t meet her eyes. Rey frowned and was about to ask what was wrong. Out of nowhere, Hux started to speak softly. “Snoke was like a father to me and… when he died last year, he saved the swimming hall as part of his will” sadness colored his face.

 

Rey instinctively hugged him and held him tight, wanting to give him some sort of comfort. “I’m sorry” she whispered into his neck. Letting Hux know that she was here for him, that she felt his pain. Loosing someone that was loved as much as family… Rey could only imagine. Loosing family you _don’t_ remember, that was something she definitely could related to.

 

Hux gave her a squeeze, letting her know it was okay to release her grip. She parted from their hug, letting her hands rest over his arms that held her close to him. Hux drew small circles on her back, shifting his look between her nose, lips and chin. Hux sighed “old man Snoke lived next door to my family”. Rey stroke her fingers over his arms, hoping it would soothe him.

 

“Snoke didn’t like my father very much…” a small and sad smile twitched in the corner of his mouth “he didn’t like anybody really. A real grumpy, old bastard”. Hux looked into Rey’s eyes, seeing her eyes shine with warmth and kindness. His story was her water in the dessert and she desperately wanted to know him better, both the good and the bad.

 

Hux shook his head “I don’t even know why I’m telling you this”. Rey’s small fingers cupped his face, gently forcing him to look at her again. “I like to hear more… I…I don’t want this just to be a one-time thing” her eyes affectionate, while she was terrified inside that Hux would toss her away, now that he got what he wanted and wouldn’t be interested in a _nobody_ like her.

 

She hoped her fears were unjustified. That the reason Hux told her, was for Rey to learn more about him. That he trusted her enough to tell her and to prolong this into something more than just one evening. If she did misunderstand his intentions, then he would most likely laugh at her but then at least she would know for sure.

 

A genuine smile spread on Hux’s lips and slammed his mouth on hers. Rey’s hands ran through his hair as he continued to kiss her, his emotions spilling into the deep and adoring kisses. After a few more moments they parted, gasping for air; both of them laughing breathlessly. It was a cleansing and relieved laugh for them both.

 

Hux sucked in air and squared his shoulders, preparing himself, “in that case… Rey, would you like to be my girlfriend” his eyes hopeful and bright. Rey grinned, her cheeks hurting from the strain from smiling so much. “YES” and hugged him… well more like squeezed the life out of him, but Hux didn’t seems to mind. He chuckled into her neck, kissing the wet skin before she redrew again.

 

She carted her fingers through his hair, looking adorningly into his eyes. Hux smirked and looked up at her hands, a brow raised. Rey giggled and pretended to be insulted “What… I told you, I _like_ your hair” and then gave him a big smile. Reluctantly she removed her hands to place them back at his arms, to ease this discomfort with her fondling his hair all the time.

 

Rey smiled at him, hoping he felt enough at ease to share more and wiggled like an exited child for a story told. “So, Old man Snoke was a grumpy bastard… then what” she baited. Hux, now more confident and calm, held her gaze as he spoke “well, like I said, he was like my stand-in dad, because my father was more married to his job as a chief of police, than to his family”. His eyes hardened at the mention of his father.

 

“He was a cold and harsh man; thinking the best way of raising children was with a rough fist”. Rey desperately tried to stop the hot tears that now was prickling in her eyes. Hux continued calmly, only his eyes gave away to his feelings. “My mother died when I was very young, so there was no one to stop my father or tell him otherwise” shaking his head in visible disdain.

 

“This swimming hall was my refuge from the violence at home. I first started to come here in hopes of building up muscle mass to be stronger and better, like my father wanted. Of cause, no matter how hard I tried, it was never good enough for him… but old Snoke told me that _‘it doesn’t matter how you look, if only you have your heart in the right place’_. He was sentimental like that” making Hux smile a bit.

 

“In the end I came here almost every day, just to be away from home. My father didn’t like me running over to Snoke all the time, so this was the only place I could be in peace. Like my sanctuary”. Hux smiled at the happier moments in his life. His happiness filled Rey with such joy, glad to see the few smiles in-between this otherwise disheartening life story.

 

“Snoke went over to my house once, to tell him off. I was in my room on the first floor so when I heard a commotion outside, I opened my window up just a bit to hear the conversation. My father was furious, telling Snoke to _‘mind his own damn business and if he wanted to hit his son, it was none of Snoke’s concern’_ … and then Snoke wacked my father over the head with his cane” Hux stifled a chuckle.

 

“I nearly pissed myself I was so scared, but Snoke was fearless despite being such a fragile, old man. My father just stood there, completely stunned that Snoke had hit him and then Snoke told him _‘how to_ you _like it’_ and wacked him again, this time even harder. I could tell that my father nearly punched him across the pavement, but he restrained himself for some reason”.

 

Rey hoped it was okay to ask “do you know why he didn’t”? Hux shook his head “no. Well not at first… and when I asked Snoke at the first chance I got to sneak over to his house, Snoke only cackled hoarsely and told me that ‘ _we have some common friends and your father don’t want to get on their bad side_ ’ and then he never spoke of it again”.

 

Rey thought of what ‘friends’ a chief of police could be afraid off, when it dawned on her. “Was he…” Rey said with wide eyes. Hux gave her a serious look and nodded “yes he was. There were a few family members that tried to report my father for child abuse, but the police force was too scared of my father to do anything. Snoke however, as the head of a violent crime syndicate could…” Hux trailed off.

 

“I never thought of it when my father came home sometimes beaten and bruised” Hux said with a satisfied smirk at that memory. “Father said it was work related, but now I know better”. Rey grumbled under her breath, “I don’t condone violence or crime syndicates, but I personally wouldn’t mind to beat your father to a pulp for what he did to you” her face set in a scowl.

 

Hux was somewhat shocked at her intense proclamation, but appreciated it none the less. He acknowledged her gesture with a nod before continuing “he screwed me up good, that’s for sure… And I don’t want to think about how much harder my father’s punishments would have been if not for the safety of Snoke’s hand over me. I owe him so much”.

 

“I was devastated when Snoke got diagnosed and I cried for the first time in over ten years”. Rey pretended not to see his eyes glaze over with tears. Of cause it wasn’t healthy to have your tears bottled up like that for so long, but Rey could relate. Being an orphan with shitty foster parents, you learn to harden up, to keep your feelings to yourself and _never_ cry, never to show weakness.

 

“Anyways, Snoke ended up donating a substantial amount to keep the swimming hall afloat, having left terms of acceptance only if I would be allowed to work here for as long as I pleased” Hux shook his head, “crazy old coot” he chuckled. “That was sweet of him” Rey chimed in. Hux smiled “yes it was” leaving out how Snoke would sometimes forget Hux was a grown man and was more than capable to find his own job.

 

“Snoke made sure I had my sanctuary to always come to and…” Hux trailed off again, considering if he should tell how Snoke also left Hux a mansion and money enough to last through ten lifetimes. She didn’t seem like a gold digger, still Hux rarely told people. He didn’t want it to affect his life. Before he could say anything else, Rey’s stomach decided to complain over the lack of food inside.

 

Hux smirked “I think your stomach is trying to tell you to have dinner with me”. Rey giggled “that would be lovely Hux…” looking down their bodies “we _are_ kind of pruny” she offered with a grin. Rey stretched her arms and made a pleasant hum, when she felt his cock twitch under her and her eyebrows shot up. “um, sorry” she smiled apologetic.

 

He gave her a hungry look and grabbed her waist and standing her up along with him. “As long as you don’t sit and make those delicious little moans over dinner, then I’m good” Hux gave her a quick kiss “because I really like you making those sounds” giving her a wink and making Rey giggle like a school girl in love. She merged her fingers with his as they walked out of the water.

 

The air around the empty swim hall was still humid but a bit more chilly in the air making Rey shudder involuntarily. Hux looked down at her, released her fingers to hold around her shoulders instead. Rey couldn’t help the little smile at his sweet gesture. Instead of walking into the locker room where they had been before, he led them into the woman’s dressing room so Rey could pick up her things.

 

It was weird to have the entire building to themselves, Rey mused, quickly picked up her bag and clothes in her locker and then walking back to the employee locker room. Biting her lip Rey couldn’t help but wonder if he was ready again. She _was_ hungry, but great sex with Hux was not something she would turn down, stomach growling or not.

 

Trying to discreetly watch his swimwear to see if anything was ‘awake’ down there, she heard Hux chuckle. A fierce blush warmed her face as she looked everywhere else than on him. “Impatience hmm, my little water nymph”. Licking her lips at the thought, Rey tried to look at him out of the corner of her eye. He was smirking that bastard, _gods, why do I get so embarrassed_.

 

“I… I just… you know, wanted to make sure… that perhaps… oh gods… Look, you’re great in the sack okay, there I said it” she said with a huff, hating how embarrassed she got with Hux noticing Rey gawking for a hard-on. Entering the locker room, Hux turned to her and stroke Rey’s chin. He smiled softly, compared to the smirk Rey expected to find. “I’m glad you think so” giving her the softest of kisses.

 

If Rey could melt into a puddle at his sweetness, she most likely would have by now. When Rey had fantasied about him, she would never have imagined that Hux would be so sweet and attentive. Sexy and smouldering, _sure_ , but the added bonus of his personality and the fact that they both had a shitty childhood made her feel connected to him even more.

 

Rey hadn’t thought it possible to find someone to connect with this deeply and to be honest, she could see herself with him in the long run. S _o what, if they would be poor, a job as a lifeguard couldn’t possibly give much, but Rey could provide for them both and if not, well she knew how to live on less, so no matter what, they would be okay,_ Rey decided.

 

Hux looked at her, noticing how Rey was far off in her own mind. “What are you thinking about”? Rey’s eyes went wide as saucers “oh, nothing!” _Nothing other than plan our life together for the next fifty years_. Rey smiled nervously, like she was afraid her thoughts would be written on her face and quickly grabbed her shampoo “shower, yeah?!” and walked out into a stall.

 

Hux eyed her as he took his own shampoo, trying to decide if he should pursue what exactly was going through her mind. Since she only smiled and blushed slightly, Hux decided it couldn’t be bad, so he opted for showering instead. They both efficiently washed off, Hux peeking around the shower stall to eye Rey, having her giggle and trying to hide her soaped breasts.

 

“Oi, eyes off mister” she laughed and pulled the shower curtain to hide her naked form. She could hear his chuckles in the next stall and Rey felt a sense of happiness and familiarity that she never thought she would have. Here she was, naked and vulnerable and yet, Rey had never felt safer and like home. She quickly finished up, eager to get going and hopefully end in a more private setting by the end of the night.

 

Getting clothed was done quickly, her hair in her face was drawn loosely back into a small knot behind the top of her head. _Can’t have my normal three buns… that would be unpractical if I have to… lie down again_ , she sniggered internally of her thoughts. Finally done and wrapped her bikini up in a plastic bag inside her bag so it wouldn’t soak through, she looked at Hux standing mesmerized gawking at her.

 

Rey looked down her clothes “what is it?” confused in what was wrong with her jeans and sand coloured blouse. Of cause it was only her daily wear. “You look beautiful” he said breathlessly. Rey blushed “th… thank you. So do you” and he did, sporting black chinos and white button up. Even though she felt ‘slightly’ underdressed compared to him, Hux clearly didn’t seem to mind… or even notice for that matter.

 

Retrieving and putting on his thigh-high black long-coat, Hux then walked over to Rey and held out his hand for her to take. “You ready to go?” looking down at her with a soft and caring eyes. Rey had to admit her sexy lifeguard knew how to dress. She hoisted up her bag over her shoulder and entangled her fingers between his, looking at him with a beaming smile “yep, I’m ready”.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A definition of a mansion… was dabbling between ‘estate’ and ‘manor’ and ‘mansion’. This site helped define what I imagined Snoke would have left him.   
> Mansion: ‘A very large, impressive, or stately residence’  
> http://www.dictionary.com/browse/mansion   
> Hux’s long-coat that I imagined him in (sort of like a modern AU version of his long-coat in the movie)  
> https://www.aliexpress.com/store/product/2015-Winter-British-Style-Long-Wool-Trench-Coat-Men-Double-Breasted-Men-s-Jacket-Brand-Outdoors/205027_32414709759.html   
> The last chapter will just be a ‘sweet and cuddly’, not much smut if any, so if you’re here for the smutty-smut-smut, then you don’t have to wait for the last chapter ;-P


	3. Getting closer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey sees the comforting side of Hux and visa versa. Hux decides to take her to the mansion after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is not beta’ed or anything, so forgive any mistakes :-)
> 
> Ahebban, Snoke’s first name was chosen from this site: http://www.meaning-of-names.com/english-names/ahebban.asp and is an old English name meaning ‘wages war’ witch I found fitting for Snoke, despite him being nice to Hux, he was still did just that with his gang and in the movie ofc ^^
> 
> Edit: Mood board added for this chapter the 3/09/17

 

 

Rey had to wait for Hux to clear surveillance so his colleagues didn’t see how their little midnight fun had played out. Once that was done, he locked up the swimming hall and walked hand in hand out into the small parking lot. The only car in the parking was at least fifteen years old and a bit banged up, but it had served him great for the past ten years.

 

Hux was thankful that he hadn’t gotten around buying an expensive car with all the money Snoke had left him. With his old apartment still in town he had way before Snoke died, his life was pretty much low maintenance and he wanted to see if Rey could accept him for just that and not for all the wealth he had come into.

 

Opening the passenger door for her, Rey gave him a smile “thank you”. Once Hux was inside his car as well, he looked at Rey “I am sorry my car isn’t the most beautiful, but it gets me from A to B” he said apologetic. Rey gave him an understanding smile “hey, if it runs, then it upholds its function” knowing very well of what it’s like to not have much.

 

“That is very… practical of you to think so”. It was a good sign that she at least wasn’t a gold-digger. Those had come around when Snoke died. The few he was foolish enough to tell, so he had quite enough of those types. Rey interrupted his train of thought, “you gotta see life’s small blessings, otherwise it’s a pretty shitty existence”.

 

Hux could tell she was trying to make him feel better and her comment on looking at the bright side with small things like a running car, told him that she didn’t come from very much either. Driving through town, Hux decided to ask about her, eager to learn more about who she was. “I never got to ask you about your parents”.

 

He was met with dead silence, so at the next red light, Hux turned to look at her, scared that he overstepped. “Rey… I’m sorry if that was too personal…” feeling horrible for asking with her face all contorted up in pain. She shook her head “no, don’t be, you shared your story too. It’s only fair that I do the same”.

 

Hux cut her off, keeping an eye out on traffic as they drove on. “No Rey, if you are not comfortable then you don’t have to”. Rey sighed “it’s okay Hux, really… I… I never knew my parents. I was told that… that my mother left me at the orphanage when I was only a few years old. I can’t remember it myself. She had told them she would come back… but she never did”.

 

Rey felt very small and weak all of a sudden, hugging her arms around her waist, trying hard not to sniffle. The car screeched to an abrupt stop that yanked Rey into the seatbelt. She grabs her shoulder and grimaced at the pain from the seatbelt. Apparently Hux had tossed the car partly onto the sidewalk and turned on the car’s hazard lights on.

 

Looked up at Hux, she tried to blink away the hot tears in her eyes. He yanked his seat back as far as it could go, then turned to her, pulling off her seat belt with a flick of his hand. “Come here, Rey” his eyes filled with concern and compassion and arms wide open. She had never had anyone care that much and seeing how much he cared for her was almost too much.

 

With wobbly legs, Rey crawled over on his lap, letting Hux hold her and soothe her. Rey was sobbing into his crisp clean button up, holding on to it like she was afraid he would leave her too. His hands stroke her back slowly while he gently held her close to him, letting her _feel_ and let her _cry_ like she seemed to be needing. “I’m here for you… I’m here” Hux chanted quietly.

 

He didn’t offer what people usual said to her, like _‘it’s okay’_ or _‘don’t cry, everything will work out’_ or the worst: _‘she will come back’_. Some fake hope that it would all magically get better. It _didn’t_ and it would _never_ be okay. Her own mother left her and for whatever reason, she never came back and it had scared Rey for life.

 

When her sobs turned into only a small sniffle, Rey looked up at him with a quivering lip “why are you so nice to me”. Hux could recognize the low self-esteem from himself “because you needed it” he answered, already fiercely protective of her. “And I know that pain, to be let down by a parent” he tipped her chin up with his finger.

 

“I know I am being selfish, but I can’t help but be grateful that despite everything, it lead you to me, here right now” he gave her a sad smile, knowing how shitty her life had been. “Besides, you are the best sex I’ve ever had, so you won’t easily get rid of me”. Rey choked a laugh and sniffed, thankful of his attempt to lighten the mood.

 

She looked over at her seat and bit her lip. “I best hop back to my seat. We aren’t exactly parking legally at the moment”. Hux gave her a tight squeeze “hey… We’ll stay here for as long as you need it, okay”. Rey smiled and placed her hands on his cheeks. Leaning in, Rey kissed him softly and melted into his tender embrace.

 

Kissing Hux could most likely be her cure to everything bad. She was in a way better mood when their lips parted and she gave him a smile “thank you but I do feel much better now… and I am kinda hungry” giving him a smile. Hux reluctantly let her go and Rey crawled over to her own seat. Hux drove back onto the road and they continued their search for food.

 

\---

 

“I want to cook for you Rey. Is that okay” Hux asked out of nowhere, still keeping an eye on traffic. Rey’s eyebrow quirked up, “uhm, sure” knowing it couldn’t possibly be as bad as the tasteless, small portions she was used to. Hux smiled at her reply. Knowing now how she never had a loving home, he wanted to give her something that resembled that, like a home cooked meal.

 

His heart already fluttered at the thought of making her smile. He wanted to give her the world and more. For now though, he would start with his best Italian dish. Running through the ingredients Hux knew by heart for spaghetti carbonara, he would like to make the pasta as well but that would have to wait till next time. Rey was most likely starving and he didn’t want to delay dinner to impress her.

 

They parked at the grocery store near Hux’s apartment. When picking up the different ingredients, Hux noticed that Rey would discreetly see the price and count the prices together in her mind. It pained him to see her do that, knowing how he had more wealth than Rey would likely see in her entire lifetime. Hux contemplated if he should take her to the mansion. To let her see that he could give her more than she dreamed of.

 

Hux took some gourmet fresh pasta from the shelf and placed it in the basket. If he didn’t have time to make it himself, he would at least make sure it was the best pasta. Hux may look like he didn’t have a lot of money but he always got the best ingredients for his food. When Rey bit her lip and wrung her hands together, Hux realized why she was counting the price together.

 

“Rey” he said in a soft tone. “I asked you out for dinner, so I am still going to pay for it” placing the basket on the floor. Rey blushed at getting caught counting the price “I wasn’t… okay, I was.” She looked at him with a sad look “it’s just… you don’t have a lot of money either and I don’t want this to ruin your budget” casting a glance at the expensive pasta in the basket.

 

Hux sighed, taking her hand in his and cupping her face with the other, then looking at her endearing. “Rey, you don’t need to worry. I don’t make a lot on my life guard salary, that is true, but I have more than enough on the side for freshly-made pasta” Hux smiled at her. “Let me pay for this and just this one time, trust me in this” he pleaded with his eyes, not wanting to blurt the truth out in the grocery aisle.

 

Perhaps it was too soon to tell her, too soon for him to know if she was going to be there in the long run because of his money or because of him, but seeing how pained she was by a simple packet of fresh pasta… Hux gulped. He couldn’t let her drive herself into panic each time he would give her something, because he would! Hux already knew he wouldn’t be able to help himself.

 

Rey seemed to simply accept and trust him, for now at least. He knew what it was like to not have a lot of money, so it was only natural of her; a survival instinct to not use too much money on _anything_. Hence why he needed to tell her he realized, so she wouldn’t feel bad. They quickly grabbed the last few ingredients and got back out into the car.

 

Back in the car, Hux turned in his seat before turning on the car. “I have to tell you something… well _show_ you something. I don’t normally tell people because I don’t want to be treated differently”. Rey looked scared for him, putting her small hand on his shoulder and furrowing her brows “are… are you okay Hux. If it’s something bad, it’s okay. I will help you, I promise”.

 

A smile spread on Hux’s face. That sweet, lovely girl thought it was something illegal and she wanted to help him out of his troubles still. They had only just met and she was still willing to go through that for him. If her sweet nature hadn’t convinced him already, this sure did. It was time to go back to the house. Hux flipped out his phone and texted someone, having it discreetly turned enough so Rey couldn’t see what was written:

 

_Hey, sorry for texting this late. Are you awake?_

…

…

…

**_Yeah, now at least. You okay?_ **

_Yes, I’m coming over with someone._

**_Uhhh “someone” ;-P_ **

_Cut it out :-) she is special!_

**_I know. Otherwise you wouldn’t come here. I have the house lit up for you. See you in a bit._ **

_Thanks, see you._

 

Hux pocketed his phone and started the car and they drove off. He could feel the curiosity oozing from Rey and Hux had to suppress a smile for his darling girl. He really loved everything about her. “I know you probably think I am involved with Snoke’s old gang and it’s something illegal I was about to show you” he paused to hear Rey suck in air, he kind of loved the way she already cared for him so deeply.

 

He never had anyone willing to risk their lives for him just like that, not since Snoke… and Snoke being the top dog in a vicious and downright lethal gang didn’t exactly qualify to put himself in danger by hitting his father over the head with his cane. Hux chuckled, it was a memory he would treasure forever, that’s for sure. “Sorry, memory of ol’ Snoke” explaining his chuckle to a smiling, yet confused Rey.

 

“As I was saying, it’s not anything illegal. It’s something I hide from everyone except one. He is a preppy bastard, a son of a senator, but he is a good guy when it comes to it. He was there for me when Snoke died and even moved to help me out. Hux breathed in a few times, memory of the funeral was flashing through his mind. His chest restricted and tears burned in his eyes.

 

She put her hand on his thigh and with a soft voice near whispered “it’s okay Hux, you don’t have to tell me if you can’t. No matter what it is, I’ll help you through it”. Hux choked out a laugh, relieved by her sweet nature. She really had no idea. He shook his head “it’s just the funeral and all. I have tried not to think about it too much.” From the corner of his eye, he could see Rey nodded understandingly.

 

“I’m just gonna say it fast and get it out” and before Rey could stop him, to tell him he didn’t need to, Hux blabbered it all out. “Snoke left me a house, a big house, and money too. I have enough to live ten lifetimes as a rich man, but I don’t like to because seeing the house hurts and I don’t want to have fake friends around me that only likes me for my money. I would rather keep to myself than getting myself hurt again”.

 

Hux exhaled and his grip tightened around the steering wheel. He didn’t mean to blurt out the part about being hurt, but now it was out. He only waited for a few nerve wreaking seconds, before Rey spoke. “I think it’s sweet of him to care for you this way and I understand the need to hide inside yourself, afraid another person will hurt you again”.

 

The car got tossed into the side of the dark road, Hux heaving for air, hoping he didn’t have to ask her. He heard a click from her seatbelt and slipped over onto his lab, embracing him with over his shoulders with her arms. Kissing him on the cheeks as his tears fell, Rey soothed him over and over “it’s okay, he is still with you. He will always take care of you. I am here for you. I am not going to leave you or hurt you”.

 

They sat for a few minutes, before Hux tried to gather himself again, willing his tears to stop and suppressed his grief. This night was for Rey, for her, not for his childish grief, Hux chided himself. Rey stroke her hands down his cheeks, drying off the remaining tears. She looked both sad for him and understanding, with love and hope for him. Hux sighed happy “you are too good for me, Rey”.

 

Rey smiled and shook her head, giving him a peck on the lips. Rey understood Hux wanted to forget his grief, so she slid back into her seat, clicked her seatbelt on and turned to him with a reassuring smile “let’s go”, giving his thigh a comforting squeeze with her hand. Hux started the car again and they drove off with Rey keeping her hand on his leg, as moral support for what he was about to endure emotionally.

 

They only had to drive about fifteen more minutes and the closer they came, the more Hux felt his air restrict. Every time he would seem to falter and begin to break down again, Rey soothed her hand over his leg, letting him know she was there for him. It helped, a lot. Hux forced the funeral back into his mind and focused on the amazing woman sitting next to him instead, as they walked up the giant staircase.

 

A tall, wide shadow stood in the open doorway. His face exuded worry and sympathy, no doubt the dark haired man knew how hard this would be for his friend. The man took a few steps outside to meet Hux and gave him a tight, brotherly hug. Rey kept quiet while the two men exchanged their hello’s. “How are you Hux, you’ good?” the man stared intensely at his friend, searching for distress in Hux.

 

Hux answered with a thin smile “I’m okay. It’s about time anyways”. Hux turned to Rey and introduced her. “This is Kylo, the friend I was telling you about. Kylo, this is Rey, we’ve met in the swimming hall”. Rey held out a hand to carefully shake the giant paw of Kylo. His face was polite and reserved, like he didn’t want to impose on Hux’s girl.

 

When introductions had been said, Hux took Rey’s hand and ushered them inside. Once inside with the door closed to the cool night air, Rey gasped when she saw the grand foyer. “Damn, how do you clean all of this” causing both men to chuckle. Instead of being impressed with the gold inlaid, grand stairwells and expensive tiles, Rey, _practical Rey_ focused on the dread to clean it all.

 

Hux smirked and kissed her longingly “you are amazing Rey” causing her to quirk up an eyebrow. “Seriously though, how do you clean it. It has to be a full time job” she stated, still awestruck with the largeness of the building. It was beautiful, no doubt but all her practical brain could deal with was cleaning, the electricity bill and so on.

 

They walked out into the kitchen, again having Rey gasping. “Seriously!” Rey exclaimed, her eyes wide and chocked. She heard the man Kylo chuckle and talk to Hux “well you don’t have to worry with her at least, though I would hate for her reaction to see my mother’s residence”. She looked back at Hux straining not to laugh at her. Rey frowned and looked between the two men.

 

Putting the groceries on the table, Hux gave her a peck on her furrowed brows. “I talked about how I didn’t want to tell anyone… and you are the only one I’ve ever met that would consider a house like this as a burden. But don’t worry, Kylo here is handling my affairs… investments, bonds etc. so it can all go around”. Rey’s voice was all of a sudden very meek “oh”, feeling a bit bad for viewing such a gift as a burden.

 

“It’s okay” giving her a soft kiss on her lips “I am glad you feel that way, because… well I don’t easily trust people with this and lucky for my paranoia, you didn’t do the gold-digger drooling when I told you or showed you the mansion”. It was clear as day on Rey’s face that she didn’t understand why people would ever do something like that. “Oh, well… okay” giving Hux a carful smile.

 

Kylo clapped a supportive hand on Hux’s shoulder “I’m going to head up, if you don’t need me anymore”. Hux nodded, “thanks Ren”. The two men exchanged a smile before Kylo disappeared, leaving Rey alone with Hux again. She moved closer to Hux and folded her arms over his shoulders, trying not to comb her fingers through his hair, so he wouldn’t be more tense than necessary.

 

“Sooo” Rey said, biting her lip. She thought of saying ‘food and then show me the bedroom’ but she didn’t. she didn’t know how Hux felt being here, so she wanted him to take charge, to decide what to do. Rey was determined to help him through this no matter what and seeing him in this grand house only made him seem even smaller and more lonely.

 

Giving Rey a soft kiss, he sighed into her mouth. Her soothing hands over his shoulders and her soft kisses mended his broken, lonely heart. He wrapped his arms around her waist and hugged her close, deepening the kiss. Rey mewled softy into his mouth but before they could take it further, her stomach decided to complain for the lack of food. They both parted and laughed, Rey blushing from embarrassment.

 

Parting entirely from Rey, Hux went to the bag of groceries and started with the food. Rey sat on the marble kitchen top, listening to Hux talk about everything and nothing; just what he needed to talk about to hide the growing pain of being in the mansion. When it was too harsh on him, Rey hopped down and hugged him from behind, her hands soothed over his chest as he stirred the food on the stove.

 

When he was okay again, she returned to her seat an arm’s length from him, pretending Hux didn’t just show weakness. Hux looked out of the corner of his eyes at her, smiling and talking with him. Thankful that she let him make the dinner before breaking apart again. Thankful that she understood him without him asking her or explaining himself.

 

The spaghetti carbonara was served onto two plates and Hux turned with the two plates in hand “where to?” not knowing if she wanted to eat in the dining room, the kitchens ‘small’ four man table, the cosy corner next to the kitchen with the long couch or the huge living room. Rey looked around with a smirk, seeing what Hux meant.

 

Rey toed off her shoes and folded her legs in a medication position and then reached out for a plate “here’s fine”. She gave him a beaming and satisfied smile. Hux gave her a plate and put his plate on the table next to her to stand up and eat while able to watch her discreetly. “And what to drink, I know there’s a very good wine cellar here and…” Rey cut him off with a smile “just water please”.

 

Hux was taken aback of her honesty and simple lifestyle. She really wasn’t struck with anything in his mansion. Not the décor, nether his money or expensive wine to drink. No, ‘just water’ was her simple and honest answer. Hux poured up two glasses and they began to eat. _Just perfect_ , Hux thought to himself, already imagining an entire life with her.

 

A pleased moan escaped from her throat, her eyes closed and face elated. When Rey finally was finished with her first bite, she looked at him with bright eyes and a huge smile “it tastes amazing”! His lips quirked up in a smile “glad you think so” pleased that she loved it so much. The pang of hurt from her miserable life before if this tasted so good hit Hux in the chest, but tried his hardest not to let it show.

 

The rest of the dinner went in silence. Hux kept looking at her while he took in her happiness of such a simple dish. Slurping a string of fettuccine up, Rey giggled in delight, making Hux smile warmly at her. He wondered how soon he could ask her to move in with him. She was quickly becoming his favourite thing in his life.

 

The fact that she had looked more horrified than anything else when she saw the house inside was the clearest way for Hux to feel at ease with his decision to show it in the first place. Hux didn’t know what he would have done if she was going to get all sticky and preying on him for expensive gifts. Rey having the wrong mentality about this would most likely have broken his fragile heart.

 

Rey finally finished her meal and looked at Hux, “thank you” she uttered with a happy sigh. The dark thoughts of what _could_ have happened evaporated with her grateful smile. He took the plates and rinsed them and put the left overs in the fridge. She let her legs down again and Hux placed himself between them, stroking her thighs slowly with his hands.

 

“Thank you for being you Rey” his voice choked. Her fingers combed through his hair before stopping abruptly. Hux chuckled “it’s okay, it’s actually quite soothing”. Her hands started to comb though his hair again making Hux sigh contently. “I want to show you something” and took her hand. Rey hopped elegantly down, forgetting her shoes and paddled after him across the large foyer.

 

“When I came here last, at the funeral I walked around the house. No one knows about it, so I don’t have to fear some gang member knocking on my door, wanting ‘his part’ in the house. Snoke kept this secret so I would be safe. I knew back then, that his office was always his favourite place, it was where he gathered his mind and reminisced over his life”.

 

They entered the large office hand in hand. It still looked the same. Mahogany shelves filled the two sides of the long office; Hux remembered how the dust was floating in the sunbeam from the slit between the long, dark-green drapes. On the grand, dark red mahogany desk was a letter addressed with _‘Armitage’_ and Hux could still remember it word by word.

 

He remember falling to his knees after he had read it, crying his eyes out. How his voice echoing into the empty house… Hux opened a drawer and retrieved the letter and looked at it with tears in his eyes. He held it out for Rey “I want you to read it” his voice like gravel. Rey looked at him, then the letter and took it carefully. It was a big thing for him to share this with her.

 

 

_My dearest Armitage,_

_I know you will find this letter when I am gone._

_I leave my house in your capable hands, as well as most of my fortune. You have such high morale and work ethics, that with the right amount of funds, I am sure you will go far. You were always my little sunbeam, in a life always dark and glum. Despite what you had endured, you were a fighter and I have always admired that about you._

_You were also a sensitive boy and I hope you don’t cry on my behalf. I am not worth a single tear for all that I have done. You were my redemption little one; a redemption that I didn’t seek out or thought myself capable of. But there you were, four years old and beaten up, hiding under my patio from your father._

_By now I am sure you know who gave your father what he deserved throughout the years. He was a cruel man, just like me, though I would never have laid a hand on you. I have to ask your forgiveness Armitage, because I was selfish. I did not make your father disappear because in doing that, you would be gone. Off to a foster family and I couldn’t be without you in my life. For that, I hope you can forgive an old man for his sentiment. Know that to me, you were like the son I never had and I am so proud of you my boy, for all you have become, despite your adversities in life._

_When a man lacks to his end, he sees things more clearly and I want you to know that you helped an old man experience a little joy in his life otherwise filled with darkness and for that, I am grateful._

_I know I never told you, but I love you._

_I wish you all the best in your life, my little Armitage_

_- Ahebban Snoke_

 

 

Rey looked up from the letter with tears burning in her eyes. Placing the letter on the mahogany desk, Rey slowly looked up to meet Hux’s eyes. As she suspected they were filled with tears and his entire body was shaking. She folded her arms around his waist and held him, Hux embraced her as well and let the tears fall. No words needed to be said, only actions.

 

They stood there for a long time, Rey holding on to him, helping him to get through it. A sorrow that he didn’t work through a year ago, but needed to be addressed before he could move on. Rey knew a thing or two about making a bad memory better, to associate it with something positive instead. Like Hux became her focal point for family and warmth, her once bad memory was replaced with something better.

 

Kissing him softly on his neck, Rey kept peppering his neck up and down, soothing him, hoping to change a hurtful memory into something better. To make the memory of a lonely office with death handing in the air, be a place where comfort was found. Hux sighed, easing into her lips, his breath was coming faster and his hands held her more urgent.

 

He looked at her, his eyes red-rimmed and cheeks puffy from crying. A thankful and warm look with a glint of lust in his eye told her it was okay to continue. Their lips met in a wet kiss, both moaning pathetically into each other’s mouths, tongues dancing around each other. Slowly he unbuttoned her pants, while Rey removing his belt and unzipped his pants.

 

Carefully Hux laid her down on the carpet in front of the grand desk, his eyes searching for confirmation. To make sure she wasn’t only doing this to help him feel better. Rey smiled and furrowed her brows, a whine escaped her “please” and held up her arms to him. Hux carefully laid down and covered her, rubbing his half hard cock against her small panties.

 

Rey gasped each time he hit her clit, squirming on the floor for more. Hux gave her a gentle smile and took his now fully erect cock out of his boxer briefs, sliding her panties aside to enter her wet heat. Rey arched her back and whimpered in pleasure, her hands finding his still clothed arms. He leaned down to kiss her hotly on the mouth, keeping a slow and torturous speed.

 

Her hooded eyes found his, lit up by lust and something deeper still. He kissed her down her neck, while tilting her hips up with his hand, making sure he hit just the right spot. Rey whimpered into his ear and circled her legs around his waist for better access. They had only had fast and rough sex but this, this was balm to his tortured soul. “Rey. Beautiful, sweet Rey” he murmured.

 

It didn’t take long before he drove Rey to climax, her hands gripping his clothes tightly, her legs squeezing herself closer to him. “Hux… so close… oh I love you” her eyes shot open, she didn’t mean for that to escape her lips. Not that she didn’t mean it, but she didn’t want to scare him away. Hux panted heavily and kissed her, increasing the speed.

 

“Rey, sweet precious Rey. Gods I love you too”. Rey gasped and held him closely, kissing him teeth and tongue. Moaning into his mouth “close… right there… yes… Hux! YES” she arched her back and came with a silent scream, all air pressed out of her lunges. Hux lost his rhythm, captivated by her beauty, how she moaned and whimpered for him, how she comforted him and loved him.

 

Closing in, Hux reached down with his hand from her hip and twirled around her small bundle of nerves, causing Rey to scream. “FUCK… YES, right there Hux…. Oh please… for the love of… don’t stop” panting and writhing below him. He was too close to stop himself, slapping his hips against hers until he pushed as far inside of her he could.

 

Adding extra pressure on her bundle of nerves, while his cock jutted ropes of white cum inside her, Hux felt her walls twitch as Rey came once more, clawing up his arms and gasping for breath. He fell down on top of her, only holding his weight on one arm, while still slowly rubbing her little nub, stretching her pleasure out all he could.

 

“F… Fu… Hux…” Rey shuddered and laughed breathlessly, lazy slapping his hand off her when it became too much. Hux smiled tired down at her, giving her a kiss. Slowly he removed himself from her, slipping her panties back in place and then sat up on his knees to tuck himself into his boxer’s. Rey held out her arms, making Hux smile and lay down beside her, letting her embrace her.

 

With an arm around her stomach, Hux let himself enjoy Rey’s fingers roam though his hair. He was relaxed and happy. Something he’d never thought he could be in this house. Rey’s soft voice interrupted his thoughts “I meant what I said you know. I do love you. It wasn’t just in the heat of the moment… even though I do believe you could pretty much make me say anything” she chuckled.

 

Hux turned around, looking into her eyes “and I meant it as well. I thought it would be way too soon to… to ask you to move in with me and you don’t have to answer me, but know I would love for you to come live here with me, even if you just wanted a room of your own to begin with, that would be okay too” he ensured her.

 

Rey saw the honesty in his eyes “can I think about it. I do want to but my brain is telling me to cool it… my body not so much”. Hux chuckled and gave her a peck on the lips before laying down on the floor again, cuddling into her embrace. “I understand. Take all the time you need” he gave her a squeeze around her waist and shook his head, hinting for her to nuzzle his hair again.

 

Her fingers combed through his hair again, Rey lying on the floor smiling. She could hardly wait till tomorrow, to be with him, laugh with him, cry with him. She never cried with anyone before. She had always been so closed off, but with Hux, her thoughtful, sensitive Hux, he understood her, cared for her… loved her. Rey sighed happily. Her eyes slowly closing… so nice just to lie here… just…

 

Rey awoke with a startle, Hux mumbling a bit in his sleep. Above the two stood Kylo with a gentle look on his face. He placed a huge blanket over them and gave Rey a knowing nod, like he wanted to say thank you for taking care of his broken friend. Rey nodded slowly so she wouldn’t wake Hux and as quickly as she awoke, sleep quickly came again in the safe embrace of Armitage Hux.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to make Kylo as a brotherly caretaker. He moved to the mansion when Hux couldn’t live there, making sure it would be maintained till one day when Hux finally could live there himself.  
> I also imagined that Kylo had been there a lot for Hux the first few months after. That’s why I wrote the ‘you okay’ because I thought it would be a normal thing for Kylo as his friend to ask him, to make sure if Hux needed someone to keep him company no matter what time of the day or night he called/texted.
> 
> Ahebban, Snoke’s first name was chosen from this site: http://www.meaning-of-names.com/english-names/ahebban.asp and is an old English name meaning ‘wages war’ witch I found fitting for Snoke, despite him being nice to Hux, he was still did just that with his gang and in the movie ofc ^^


End file.
